


Sadism/Masochism

by misamisa711



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 铁冬。窒息play有，hate sex有，谨慎阅读





	Sadism/Masochism

"Bucky，那是什么？"Steve的眉头皱紧，指着他的脖子。

Bucky下意识地伸出手去摸着脖子上的淤青，刺痛让他不自觉地畏缩，痕迹虽然没有它被制造出来时那么明显，经过了一整个白天和晚上，几乎已经看不出它是一个手指收拢在喉咙留下的掐痕了。

他和Stark总是这样开始，这样结束。他溜进了Stark的房间，Stark靠在宽大的皮质扶手沙发的椅背上，沙发朝着窗外，窗外是闪烁着的彻夜不眠的灯光，Stark的右手边放着一杯喝空了的白兰地酒杯。

他知道，Stark在等着他。

"没什么。”

他蹑手蹑脚地走近Stark，Stark给了他一个疲倦的眼神。他靠上前，嘴唇很狠地和Stark的撞在了一起，Stark尝起来是白兰地的味道，Stark咬破了他的嘴唇，血混合着唾液留下了他的脸颊，酒精的滋味混进了鲜血，铁锈的味道在他的口腔里蔓延。

他失眠，Stark夜里睡不着，他们没事做，百无聊赖，他血腥的过去困扰着他，他有时候盯着自己的双手，他仍能够看见自己的双手被粘腻的鲜血浸满，怎么也洗刷不掉。

他发现了百万富翁的秘密——Stark的双手并不像外人认为的那样干净，尽管尽力弥补，Stark工业制造的武器带来的梦魇仍在Stark的心头萦绕不去。

他和Stark上床，他们之间只有性爱和情欲，淤青与破损，精液与鲜血。Stark需要发泄，他需要疼痛，Stark给予，他接受。这已经成为了他们之间的心照不宣。

他移开视线，不去看Steve，这不关Steve的事，他也不打算跟他解释这伤是怎么来的。

那一次他们多多少少都有些越线。Bucky拒绝说出那个词，Stark的手指覆盖在他的脖子上，他的铁手覆盖在Stark的手腕上，Stark的手在他的脖子上待得比平常的久了一些。

他越来越接近那个极限了，被扼住咽喉让他的身体变得异常地敏感，他的双颊变得潮红，他像是秋天的枯叶般瑟瑟发抖，Stark深埋入他的体内，让他着了火，他张开着嘴，想要发出一丝声音，除了喉间破碎的气泡声外他没再听见更多的声响。他视野的边缘开始发黑，Stark的影像在一点点褪去，脑内的记忆像是书页被一张张翻过般地快速地向后翻去——

"Bucky——你不能有事瞒着我，"Steve的语气变得忧心忡忡，他又露出了那种焦急不安的神情，一瞬间，仿佛回到了40年代的那个时候，只是那个时候Bucky才是摆出这幅表情的人，立场的转换让他有些许恍如隔世的感觉，"上周的时候，我看见你受伤的手腕了，Bucky，如果你有什么烦恼——什么事情，请不要藏在心里，好吗？我非常担心你。"

在一片宁静的白色寂静之中，他感到温暖和祥和，身体沉重得几乎要陷入床垫之中，缠绕在他身上的单薄床单在此时此刻都变得像是厚实的累赘一样让人无法喘息。

他右边的脸颊被急促地拍打着，触碰仿佛是来自梦境，动弹一下就让他感觉钝痛不已，朦胧之中，Stark嘴里的空气被吹入他瘪下去的胸腔中。

突然，他就像被猛地捞出水面一样剧烈地呼吸，他的双肺生疼，像是有火在灼烧。他晕过去多久了？Bucky眨眼，Stark的身影在眼前聚焦，他的表情满是惊恐与焦急，他瞪大了双眼，“……我差点就要失去你了。”

Bucky转身背向Steve，将咖啡壶里的咖啡渣一口气倒进了厨房的水槽里，"我很好，Steve，如果有什么问题，我自己会处理的，我又——"他突然住了口，看见Stark沉着脸出现在料理台旁的厨房门口，"Stark。"他轻声说，Steve被来者吸引了注意力，"Tony。"

"我的天——你又将咖啡渣倒进水槽里了。"Stark惊呼出声，眉头紧皱，一连嫌恶地看着堵住的水槽，Bucky的眼神与他的相遇，"天，这可是我的家，你不能说乱搞就乱搞。"Stark的视线从他的双眼移开，落在了他受伤的脖子上，他的眼神有一瞬的恍惚，Bucky留意到Stark的变化，他的手指在水槽边缘收拢，右手手指关节被他握得发白，"我没事。"Bucky小声地说。

“你应该，就这么杀了我——”

Bucky浑身酸软，他感受不到自己的骨头了，就像是被一辆重型卡车碾过来撞过去，他的眼皮沉重，他的语句变得缓慢悠长，像是喝醉了酒一样，他的舌头跌跌撞撞，词句在酝酿，磕碰着急切地想要找到一个出口。

“嘘——安静。”Stark按住了他瓮动着的嘴，他疑惑地眨眼，房间在旋转，橘黄色的灯光放大了Stark的影子，他仿佛陡然变小，受困在诡异的世界里，他的手腕被握住，轻轻捏着，Stark脸上转瞬即逝的焦虑如同刚才的白房间一样成了个幻觉，他的脸仍旧冰冷如霜，只是Bucky不能动弹，胸前犹如压着沉重的巨石，全身的感官被集中到了Stark握着他的那只血肉之手上。他眼皮沉重，几乎无法睁开双眼。

“睡吧。”

影子掠过，Bucky闭上眼，沉沉睡去。

"下次你应该注意一点。"Stark的语气中带着些许警告的意味，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛眨也不眨地看着对方，Stark的一边眉头挑起，嘴角浮现出一个

"这里有需要我担心的吗？"Steve疑惑地问。

"额，队长，你能给我和Barnes一点空间吗？"Stark脸上的表情拧成了一个强装的笑脸，他的眼睛底是一圈青色的眼圈。

"好的没问题，我这就走。"尽管疑惑，Steve还是出去了，他的前脚刚踏出厨房门，Stark的手指就抚上了他的颈侧，Bucky的肩膀即刻颤抖了起来，他的眼睛垂了下去，Stark掐住Bucky的下巴，重重地吻了上去，以一种碾压的力度，他几乎不怀疑待会他的嘴唇会变得红肿，他们吻得像是彼此都要融化在对方的怀里，额头相抵，Bucky向后靠在了水槽旁，"天，你真的没有任何自我保护意识。"Stark气喘吁吁地在他耳旁低声说。

"如果这就是我想要的呢？"Bucky反问。

"那我就不得不停止和你的这种关系了。"

"你也很乐在其中，不是么？"Bucky斜眼看着对方，不知何故，他有了种想要顶撞Stark的冲动，"你明知道不是我的错，但是你就是没办法放下这个念头。"

"你——"Stark一时失语。仿佛捕食者找到了猎物的致命弱点，Bucky继续按着Stark的那一处软肋，毫不留情地继续按压，直到那里变得鲜血淋漓，"告诉我，Stark，你有多恨我？每次你掐住我脖子的时候，你感受到了复仇的快感吗？当你切断我的呼吸，把我玩弄在生死边缘之时？我可是记得，她颈骨断裂的声音——"没等他把话说完，Stark的手指就在他的喉咙上收拢，他肺部的空气被陡然切断，他眼冒金星地望着Stark，眼睛的聚焦开始变得涣散，"你胆敢再提起我妈妈——"正当他感到头顶一阵天旋地转，意识即将要溜出体外之时，Stark猛地放开了他，他蜷缩在料理台前，大口地喘着气，双腿不住地打着颤。

“今晚见。”Bucky盯着Stark的眼睛，他的手掌握住了对方的手臂，有好长一段时间，他们就这么互相凝视着，似乎要从对方的眼里看到一丝端倪，一点破裂的痕迹。Bucky就这么看着他，视线飞速地搜寻着Stark有任何改变想法的迹象。

“随时等候。”Stark的嘴角浮现出一丝莫测的笑意。

END


End file.
